It's fate that brings us together
by CatchersRiddle
Summary: When Sharpeys father is the most feared man in Albquequer, and Troy is working for him, what will happen to there blossuming love. TROYPAY! TEMP SUMMARY. Started early 2008.
1. Chapter 1, Keeping secrets

A:N/ Sharpey is new to Albuquerque, New Mexico, having just transferred back from France. Her Father is remain a secret from many people for reason you'll find out and Ryan is not in this story. TROYPAY to come! Yeyness!

I own nothing except for the story line. Characters belong to the creators on the brilliant HSM 1 and 2!

Sharpey walked into the Platoon. Dusting down her new white Gucci dress, her bright blue eyes saw an empty table in the far corner of the room. Hastley she mad her way there, nearly knocking over Professor Nimiety, "Sorry sir", she mumbled as she sat down beside the window, thinking hopefully this would be the place she would make some friends. Sharpey was a bright and bubbly fifteen year old transfer student from France. She had just recently moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Sharpey had long silvery blond hair that flutters just above her waist. Her eyes are a light blue color, like the ocean, if you look in them carefully you will be able to see waves and dolphins swimming around. She is 5ft 5, and is a normal average build. When you look at her, you will be able to see her dressed in fashionable, high priced clothes and sometimes with a silver necklace, apparently, one that once belonged to her father.A brown haired and tall girl, a student from East High, came walking in after that near death experience at the lake walks to the bartender and orders a drink, she looks around to see if there was anyone she knew. Unfortunately she did not, but she saw this girl just sitting by herself. She walked over to Sharpey with her drink in her right hand."Hey there, I'm Gabriella do you mind if I sit with you... You seem like you're alone so I thought you might like some company." She asked her.Waking up from her daydreaming and looking up, Sharpey saw a girl she had never met before asking to sit with her. "Hello Gabriella, please sit down, having some company would be lovely. I'm Sharpey by the way" she said softly, in fear of sounding overpowering. As she spoke Sharpey noticed another girl coming and sitting next to her. Sharpey's face lit up as she felt like she was making loads of new friends, and she was happy. Maybe moving to America again was not a bad idea for her father.Maddie, the other girl, had walked into the Platoon. She looked around and did not notice anyone that looks familiar. Deciding to take a seat at a table where Sharpey and Gabriella where. Maddie wasn't use to being alone. She usually is around bugging people, it's just what she does.

'That's odd' Thought Sharpey, 'Gabriella has gone just like that'. Looking around she saw another friendly looking girl sitting next to her. "Mind if I talk with you, I have no one to talk to. I'm Sharpey by the way" she said gently."Hiya Sharpey. I'm Maddie. I don't mind, good. Now I don't look like an idiot sitting here alone." She said as she looked around the full pub."Hello Maddie, nice meeting you" She says sitting down next to Maddie. "I have not seen you around before, are you from East High too?" Sharpey said, trying to make convosation. "Yeah, pretty nice meeting you too." Maddie spoke as if she made so effort to open her mouth. "I'm from East High, Cheerleader. You have probably never seen me. I spend most of my time in detention." "Oh, I go to east High to, I hoping to join the drama club" Sharpey said surprised that she did no longer feel shy. "I have a detention before for getting caught in the with my sidekick, back in France" she spoke rolling her eyes."Wow.. what a big deal." Maddie completes with a big sigh as if Sharpey is the most boring thing she's heard speak. "I've had a hawk eye on me since day one. My parents were huge pranksters. So.. I get blamed for everything there." She explained. Sharpey snapped out of her dreamy daze, "Interesting, who are your famous prankster parents?"

"The Reeses. Bill and Meredith. Ever heard of Always make peace with the Reese? Probably not." She says.Sharpey was finding it hard to keep making herself sound boring, but she did not want herself to be found out just yet. It was a huge secret, that had to be kept, so she open her mouth and said, "Actually I do kn--" What was I saying she thought"--kn-knot, have not heard of that saying before, But my father was famous, for other things" her words slipped out before she knew! "Who was your father?" Maddie asked.Sharpey tried to think of something fast, but she could not, everyone knew her father, and if she told anyone her name she would be in alot of trouble. But she had not seen her father for 13 years, "His name is Lord Tom" she said hastily "He is an important man in his community" said Sharpey, "You wont know him.""Lord Tom. You know, I've never heard any Toms before. Only Tom Evans." Maddie says as she became interested in Sharpey instantly. "Yeah, wouldn't Tom Evans be a good relative for someone?" Sharpey Asked quickly, while blushing madly. She thought she was being sussed out by Maddie, but did not dare leave, it would seem suspicious. "Would you want Tom Evans as your father?" she said trying to think quickly..

"Ah. I wouldn't mind actually. I'd have a little evil on my side. Then I'd make the ultimate threat. But I like being a nobody with nobody pranking parents. That only teachers have heard of." Maddie nods after she said this. Clearing her head quickly Sharpey spoke again, "I would love parents who are famous pranksters!, What do you mean by being the Ultimate threat is fa-Tom was your father Maddie? I would love to know" she replied smiling angelic.Gabriella walks back out of the back and see's her friend Maddie. She walks over like walking on the air oh so smooth totally unlike herself. "Hey Maddie, can I buy you a drink?"

"Hey Gabriella! Uh, what?" Maddie said paying no attention to Gabriella. She was intrigued in Sharpey's father. "Oh yeah, order me a drink." Maddie said and reached into her pocket grabbing out some dollars. "Ok sounds good hun," Gabriella answered, getting all three of them a drink. Gabriella noticed that Maddie was very interested in what they are talking about getting a little curious, "So what are you two talking about, Maddie you seem very...interested!""Talking? Huh? Oh, us. We're talking about fathers." Maddie says still making no eye contact with Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella, I am Sharpey, I don't think we have met before" she say trying to change the subject from her father. Her secret HAD to be kept, for her own safety, and theirs.. "Oh how interesting..." Gabriella sits down and keeps watching Maddie and Sharpey to see if she can find out what is soo interesting with Sharpey's father. "Don't let me interrupt keep going" Gabriella smiles sweetly.Maddie banged her fist on the table. "If you're not going to tell me about your father.. I'm leaving. I don't understand the big secret." She storms out of the Platoon going into nearest joke shop.Not knowing what to say now, Sharpey sat quietly thinking for a moment or two, her father had been in East High and he was a track star, but if that came out, surely everyone would know soon!

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Gabriella nice to meet you Sharpey, what an unique name." Gabriella day dreamed of being on the beach with the sand between her toes and listening to the waves crash... thinking about her ex holding her tight in his strong arms, wearing his warm jacket. Remembering it all... how sad it made her to remember, what was... and never would be again... Gabriella heard someone apparently talking out loud that shoke her out of her day dream. She looked over to see where it was coming from and says to the girl, "Yea it is, what you new around here?"Gabriella shocked that Maddie stormed out, well not really shocked it's just like Maddie. Gabriella didn't know if she wanted to go with Maddie... But she was heading into joke shop and she could possible use some new jokes. Feeling quiet happy that the convosation had died away from her father, Sharpey stood up and said, "Yeah, I am a transfer from Kingsbrough. Sorry to have to meet you and leave so suddenly, but I have to meet my friend now." Sharpey lied before she strode outside quiet quickly, forgetting to pick up her silver Dior bag. Startled by Sharpey's sudden leave, Gabriella stood up and as she was about to turn for the door something caught her eye... Sharpey left her bag... Hmm now her evil side was coming out of her... Did she want to be nosey and see if she could find anything good in here? Gabriella contemplates about it and decides to keep it and save it to when she's alone with Maddie so they both could have a good laugh.

Sharpey rushed back into the warm Platoon ten minute later, her hair still neat and her eyes shimmering in the sunlight, her silver Jimmy Choo heels clattered against the cold stone floor. This was the place Sharpey was sure she had last saw her bag, but there was no sign of it at all. "Dahnn" she said to her self aloud. If anyone had got that bag she was in trouble, and alot of it. It did not only carry her dairy, but also pictures of her family, including her father. At least, she sighed, she was wearing the locket her father have given her for save keepings, now that was a good job no one know about it. Once more Sharpey lefted the pub once more and made herself invisible in the crowd flowing down the street.

A/N: So this is my first chapter to this fanfic (I still need a name! hehe) It's just the begging, and I will add my next chapter up soon, I have already written it, and TROY is introduced in there. Please review!! Pretty please! I have tried my best on this fanfic, lol!

So who is Sharpey's father. Why is everyone scared of him. And where will Troy fall into place

(Troy and Sharpey 3) I couldn't resist doing that P

Laura xx


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting Troy

Gabriella walked into the joke shop, not only just to buy something but hoping that those cute Polio twins were here. She's been longing to have a good flirt with them... Five minute later, Walking into the joke shop, after searching for her bag, Sharpey saw Gabriella, who she had just left in the Platoon searching for the twins, deciding not to say she turned around and hastily walked outside again. Maddie entered Joke shop too. She looked around and sniffed a familiar scent. Mischievous, trouble, and fun.

Out of the corner of Gabriella's eye she saw that Sharpey again but she turned around... very suspicious... Gabriella comes to the conclusion that she is avoiding her and totally hiding something... Looking down still having Sharpey's bag, Gabriella lifts the bag up onto her shoulders... Gabriella patted the bag in it. "Oh we will find out what little miss secretive is hiding..." she whispered.

Maddie loved this store, she looked around, eying everything paying no attention to Gabriella and Sharpey. Especially Sharpey, she was a big secret keeper. Who needs big secret keepers in life.. Sharpey walked back into the store. She was going to have to do this, to keep her family secret, tapping Maddie on the back she said, "I'm sorry to bother you in your favorite store, but have you seen my bag?" Maddie completely ignored her. She looked her in the eye and gave her a disgusted look and walked away from her.Sharpey looked sadden. She thought maybe Maddie would have been a great friend, If only she did not go on about her stupid father. Plucking up the courage she walked over the counter, where she could see Gabriella eyeing up the Polio twins and said, "Hello again Gabriella, Have you seen my bag anywhere, I must have left it in the Platoon, but I cant find it there!"

While Maddie looks she can't get her mind off of Sharpey. She walked over to her."No, I haven't seen your bag. Anyways, I told you who my parents were. Why can't you tell me yours?" Maddie asked trying to use puppy eyes.Sharpey glanced at Maddie, A silver locket tightly wrapped around her hand. Maybe she should just tell Maddie and Gabriella about her father. Maybe they would understand and keep quiet. But would they? Maddie examined Sharpey as she looked like she was in deep thought. "Alright, so I know I'm a prankster/sarcastic.. but I am a good secret keeper. Really.." Maddie let out a long sigh. "Mad-Maddie--" Sharpey stammered badly, "Maddie can I tell you something private, somewhere much more private". "Yeah, you can. Here is probably not the best place. They have alot of ears in here. Let's go outside." Maddie replied to Sharpey. Sharpey nodded at Maddie and started to walk towards the door. The only quiet place here was maybe the streets, "Okkay Maddie, I will tell you my secret" Sharpey whispered quietly. hoarsely...

Troy Bolton walked into the shop all cool and sly. His cologne fills the air of the shop. He walked into the back like he owns the place. To see where his jokers are at. Because he is getting low on a few supplies. Troy then comes back out to the front and leans on the front counter looking around seeing new items, and seeing who's here.

Maddie wanted to listen to Sharpey's secret but her eye and nose keept wandering to the guy who had just walked in. "Ahh.. come on make this quick." She says. Maddie has never been much of a flirter, but the guy.. wow she thought. Sharpey stopped dead in her tracks as the cologne of a fine looking lad strode thought the shop, looking like he owned the place, she tried to catch his attention with her ocean blue eyes, and flipping her golden hair to the side.. Glancing back at Maddie she notice that herself was not the only one thinking about this handsome guy!

Troy looked around then finally George comes out. Troy talked with George and telling him new ideas he had for some inventions, and what he's running low on. George said something about a secret stash and runs into the back. Troy looked kind of annoyed was thinking out loud. "Polio knew I was coming should have had everything ready... Oh well... Well worth the wait."

"Forget it, Sharpey. You can tell me late.." And she didn't finish her sentence before ripping the door open to run over to the guy. "Hey, I'm Maddie." She said out of breath.

Sharpey plucked up the courage. Holding the locket in her hand she made her way up to the counter totally forgetting about Maddie. "Hey so your a friend of the Polio's?" Sharpey asked pathetically, "I'm Sharpey".. Sharpey was dazzled, now that she noticed Troy had three people to talk with at once. 'Great' she thought, he is hardly going to notice me now.

Troy yelled into the back, "Polio my man hurry up! Do you guys have any AC in this place it's like a sauna..." After this noticing he had the attention about every girl here, takes off his shirt and sits on the counter fiddling with the items there, but really flexing his abs and all his muscles.Grawping she Suddenly realise, this guy is a East High basketball star, a student, he would know about her father if she let it slip. Sharpey went to hold the locket tighter in her hand but she accidentally let go of it, Sharpey watched it land on the counter in front of her.. Troy, looking at a male well what he thinks is a male, replays "Am I what a model, a trouble maker, your father? What you might want to finish that question..." He then saw this pretty girl with long blonde hair. He stood up pushing the other guys out of the way, "You said your name is Sharpey right... Is that because you'd look great on the beach, or because you have eyes that you could stare into all day long." Troy saw that Sharpey had dropped a locket and her reaching to get it, "Oh no, please let me get it... My lady." Then he goes behind and puts it on her. Then goes closer to her ear and whispers, "You should be more careful wouldn't want to lose that." Troy then walked back in front near the counter looking to see if Polio came out yet.

Looking at Maddie with a smirk, "Oh you've noticed, would you like a touch?" Troy gets back off the counter again and stands right in front of Maddie smiling. Totally bursting the personal bubble.

Looking distorted Sharpey knew her secret was out, and maybe to the wrong person, thinking to herself, she wondered weather to still tell Maddie. But she still wanted to flirt with the guy, but was totally lost for words..

Maddie turns around to see Jolyn, another guy in the background."Hey Jolyn, I'm Maddie. Nice to meet you." She stares at him. "You look like an average guy, not some guy like the one on the other side of her who was obsessed with himself."

Hearing Maddies' comment, Troy turned around and gave her a smile, "Oh so I'm guessing you've lost your teddy bear and want to sleep with me instead? To keep you safe... But your too cold for me sweet heart." He then walked away over into the back, seeing how George was doing. And giving the girls time to gossip of him. Maddie glared at Troy. "Um, no I don't. I'd rather sleep with a giant squid than you. And don't call me sweetheart."

Sharpey tried to think of something to say, "Stuff animal, good one Maddie" Then she went closer to Maddie and quietly said, "I think he knows my secret Maddie, what should I do?".. Sharpey turned around to get another eyeful of Mr.Hot.stuff, aka Troy. Troy came out of the back from hearing Maddies smooth comment. He looked over in her direction and said, "Oh didn't your little friend Lyndon have a nice little visit with that Giant Squid the other day... Oh how he'd hate to hear your cheating on him." After this comment he sneaks a glance at Sharpey and another girl and gave them a wink, separately so neither of them noticed that he winked at the other as well. Sharpey gave up, she was good at making her self look like a fool. Taking of the locket, she went back to the counter and said quietly to Troy, "So you know anything about this?" Troy looked into Sharpey's eyes and said quietly, "I know a bit, you have nothing to worry about princess, your strong knight is here. Unlike these other imitations I'm not wrapped in aluminum foil."

Taking a chance and glancing into Troy's deeply colored eyes, Sharpey was sure she was under some spell. "Then my strong knight would not mind telling me what he knows about my father", Sharpey said before she knew what she had just done. Troy smiled and said, "All you have to do is ask of me, and your wish is my command. What is a girl like you doing with all these lower class, You should be treated like the princess you are, and being some where that will take your breath away. But luckily I know CPR so you will be safe, my little princess." Sharpey looked a Maddie and said to Troy," If all I have to do is ask you, then, you would not mind telling me what you know of Tom Evans. And really, you can take your little princess anywhere, once you've told me", Sharpey thought was said pathetically. She glanced out of the side of her ocean blue eyes to a newcomer, and Maddie. Was she still going to get the chance to tell her, her secret? She hoped so. And just where was her bag?

Troy looked into Sharpey's eyes, and said, "We shouldn't do it here... too many people lets go into the back... I'll tell the Polio's to put us in their quiet room... it's where they test all their inventions out...Do you trust me?" Troy said this last notion taking Sharpeys hand... "Prin...I mean Sharpey..."Troy couldn't believe he actually think he was falling for her...He's never done this for anyone. Thinking madly, Sharpey wondered why had Troy actually called her by her name this time, and she smiled, "Of course I can trust you, so where is this quiet room", she asked not quite thinking straight.

Taking her hand "It's in the back..." They past the two Polio twins, "Hey guys, can I use your quiet room..." The Polio twins looked at each other and smiled giving them a evil look, "No it's not what you think... please.." Then Fred showed them to the back and entered a code that opened up another room. Troy turned to Sharpey Evans, "This is like a room of requirements." The room looked like a thrown room, it had a thrown and a couple of couches and foods of many sorts.

_'Like a room of requirement'_ Sharpey thought, _'Full of important stuff'_, she gave herself a mental note to remember that. Maybe it was her father's side coming out. Noticing Fred and George staring at her she said thank you to them politely, stepped into the room and turned round to Troy. Sharpey wondered to herself what was going to happen between herself and Troy the quiet room, and what would be said between them. She tried not to giggle aloud as the thought back to when the Polio twins was looking at the to of them, thinking "stuff". Troy sat down on the chair and asked Sharpey to pick any chair she wanted, she sat down and Troy asked, "Now that we are alone what would you like to know about him..."

Sharpey took the locket and placed it on her lap. She had some questions racing though he mind, but where to start? "What do you know about my father, and how?", she plucked up the courage to say. If he did not know Tom Evans was her dad, he did now!

**A:N/ I decided to keep it on a little cliff hanger. So what does Troy know about Sharpey's father, and why, how even more importantly? Hehe Please review! More to come soon! Promise (:**


	3. Chapter 3, finding out the truth

**AN:/This chapter is dedicated to ****Clotisy****, who has been reviewing on my**** pass few chapters, ****thankkies**

Troy looked at her and said, "Well my father is very close with yours, they were friends since kids... from what I heard. So your father has been like an uncle to me... even though I don't see him very often... But that locket... it's his... keep it close to your heart... he knows everything about you, and he knows how you feel and everything. He wanted me to look out for you, and keep you safe..." Troy paused for a reaction.Sharpey showed so much emotion at once. For so many years she had thought her father did not care for her, or did not want her. She had thought he preferred her dead, but she had been wrong. And he wanted Troy to keep her safe. One golden blue tear ran down Sharpey's soft cheek. "Keep me safe Troy?" Sharpey replied faintly..Troy noticed she was crying in emotion he sat beside her and put his arms around her. "Yes your father wants to make sure no teachers or students gives you a hard time or something else... He couldn't contact you because it was too dangerous and your his prize jewel... That's why he told me to look out for you because you are soo special. And I can honestly see that..." Troy holded Sharpey tight and whispered in her ear, "I will never let anything hurt you," Something that Sharpey had been longing to hear for sure a long time had just been spoken. She holded tightly to Troy and spoke again, "Troy, Please take me to my father." It was just once she had said that Sharpey realized she could not say the exacted words she had wanted to say, so she place her hand beside his.Troy took his right hand and touched Sharpey's chin and brought her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I will take you any where you want to go... just tell me when." Sharpey took hold of Troys left hand and gently wrapped her arms around him. Her mind was whirring, they had only know each other, what, an hour! Whirlwind feelings! She took some time thinking and then spoke once more, "I want to see my father and talk to him, but I don't think I can. And I want you". She came out with. She knew she might sound stupid, but she talked from her heart..Troy looked at her, and held her closer to her, "Ok I will take you to him and you can talk... when you are ready I will take you to him... and know this..." Troy leaned closer to her, "I will never leave your side." "Promise? I'll never leave your side too babey". Was the few simple word Sharpey spoke. "Promise." Troy thought that Sharpey looked a little worn out from her adventure, looking out the corner of his eye, he spotted a bed, "Go to sleep, you've had enough excitement for one day..." Troy got off of the couch and picked Sharpey up and laid her down gently on the bed then went on the other side, and laid next to her not going asleep just watching her making sure nothing would harm her, Troy kissed Sharpey on the forehead and put an extra blanket on her and let her fall asleep. Feeling Troy kiss her in the forehead made Sharpey the happiest she had been for as long as she could remember. She wanted to tell Troy that but it just seem a dream, no body had ever cared or wanted for her, and she had never felt like this towards anyone before. She did not want to wreck it with a single word, she felt fragile, but knew she had to stay strong. For her and Troy. Remembering back to what she heard him say earlier, 'He loved back in the day he never will do it again, so now he just likes to flirt' Her mind whirled as she fell asleep.Troy woke up and saw it was morning, he left Sharpey a note saying that he'd be right back in a bit, and not to worry. He left the bed and went to get some breakfast for Sharpey and himself, and maybe stop and get a little something for Sharpey. As he was walking he bumped into his ex, the first girl he ever truly loved, who he found out cheated on him with some sum bag named Raistilin. He just past her by, and remembered some old things, but then those memories changes... It was not his ex girlfriend who was standing with him on the beach, or anything it was Sharpey. He knew he had finally after a long time, felt nothing for his ex. Opening her eyes quickly, they darted around the room to find it empty, except for her. Laid on the bed next to her was a scruffy written note, reading it a smile kept across her face. It had not been a dream, she thought. Getting up (after brushing her hair and reapplying making up) she left the room and entered the front of the shop where she met Fred preparing to open up. "Good morning Fred. Thanks for letting me use the room last night, If Troy comes back can you tell him I got his note and will be back as soon as possible?" And with that Sharpey skipped off onto the dusty path outside.. Walking into the sunlight she bumped into a pretty girl, "Oh, dear me, I am sorry, please let me pick your things up" Sharpey said, "Nice meet you, I'm Sharpey." The girl replied back nicely to her, telling her that she was Brittany. "That's a nice name, Anyway I must go, I am on my way to see somebody, bye" Sharpey answered politely and made off in the other direction. Troy walked back into the shop and the Polio twins told him that Sharpey had left, his heart sank... but they told him that she'd be back soon. "Ok thank guys," Troy thanked them and went into the back getting everything set up for a surprise...Later on Sharpey walked back into the joke shop with a smug look on her face. She had just got 5 days off school so she could visit her father. Of course she had to lie to get the days off, but it WAS important. Seeing George staring at her, Sharpey Said, "I'm sorry have I done anything wrong?" For a second she thought he knew and her father. "No not at all, just that Troy says we have got to keep you in the front for as long at possible. May I take a look at that locket in your hand", Fred said.. Troy came out of the back, and noticed what Fred had just said, "Oh your back why don't you come with me?" Troy walked over to Sharpey and snatched her quickly away from Fred so he couldn't see what was on her locket. Troy looked at her and said "You need to be more careful, we don't want people to see that. Luckily I have some tricks up my sleeve.." Troy took Sharpey back to the door. He then took her inside and hits down on the bed with her. "I have something for you..." Sharpey hits down on the bed with the person she loved and after hearing his words her mind went blank. "And what would that be" She said holding onto his hand.Troy looked at her, and said, "Well there are many parts of this surprise. First off I talked to your father…" After saying this Sharpey's eyes lit up and Troy continued, "He said he's met us at Godric's Hollow In a day's time. He also wanted me to ensure him that you are perfectly alright and are unharmed. He is eager to see you. He's been watching you from afar for so long… also I know you never had the chance to have a pet growing up, the people who you lived with didn't approve. So umm well… look over there in the corner lift up the golden cloak and well you'll see…" Troy saying this pointing over to the corner of the room a head of them... Slowly letting go of Troy's hand, Sharpey got off the bed and walked to the corner, lifting off the golden cloak, there standing in front of her was a small box tied with a pink bow. Lifting up the lid she heard something Meow. Turning back to Troy she spoke ever so softly, " Babey you didn't have to do all this for me, its amazing, your amazing she said" Delving into her pocket and taking out the locket once more she want back over to the back with the girl thingy cat in pursuit. "I want you to have this, as a token of my..My love for you" She whispered, placing the locket in his hand. Troy smiled to think that she loved his gift to her... "Oh thank you Sharpey" Troy smiled and kissed Sharpey on the cheek, he didn't want to kiss her on the mouth quite yet... he wants to wait till a really special time... to make it simply magical for her...He reached back behind the bed and got another big box out... in it there was some toys for the new kitten but there was a smaller bag... He handed it to A smiling Sharpey, "Here umm this is for you..." Troy had given her an expensive turquoise ring that was perfect in every way just like Sharpey.She started to blush. Troy had got her so many perfect gives, but yet she had not thought to get him anything. Looking at the ring in his hands Sharpey said, "Its beautiful, Just like you, Troy, Beautiful at the heart. And the outside" She added the last part cheekily. Troy kissed Sharpey on the cheek then got off the bed, picked up the new kitten and said, "So what shall this little gal be called?" Troy got a play toy out and started to play with the kitten. Sharpey watched on as Troy played with the kitten, "I like the name Ella" Sharpey replied to his question, "It reminds me of a fairytale princess". Bending down she started to play with Ella too. Troy continued to play with Ella. "Ella it is then." After playing with the new kitten for a while, Troy felt a pain on his arm then his head... He tried to not let Sharpey notice what is happening. After a bit luckily the pain stopped and Troy, calmly still in a bit of pain asks, "Do you think you'll be prepared to see your father tonight?" "Tonight?" Sharpey replied, It was all a bit soon. She did not even know what to say to him. "I think I will, But Troy" Sharpey carried on, "He will be okkay with both of us going, wont he?". Troy looked at Sharpey and knew she was scared to see her father for the first time in 13 some years. "Sharpey, he wants both us of to come... when your ready... if you still need some more time, we can wait... I know you've probably been waiting to see him, or actually dreading to see him, and probably very scared but I'll be with you every step of the way." Troy took Sharpey's cold hand and put them in his and tried to warm them up. "I'll be ready to speak to him, if your there and safe too Troy" Sharpey spoke calmly. "I have been waiting a long time to see my father, but I know what he is capable of, all the bad things he has done and destroyed. You looked scared just now when I mentioned his name, like some kind of pain soaring though you. I thought it looked liked" Sharpey said.

Troy looked embarrassed that Sharpey had seen him when he was being called by her father. He took lifted his shirt up and on the top of his left shoulder was a mark. It wasn't the a tattoo or a birth mark, it was a different one. "See this," Troy said to Sharpey, "This was from your father, it lets me know when he wants something or ..." Troy drifted off, Sharpey didn't need to know such things... it wasn't her place to know. "Your father is a very powerful man, My father and I are honored to serve him." Troy then took off his shirt completely. This reveled all of the cuts and bruises and other various marks he had gotten while serving Sharpey's father, "All of these were from protecting you or your father. They don't hurt so much any more. But it is worth it all..." Troy puts the shirt he was wearing back on so all of the scars disappeared. "I shouldn't have shown you that... it wasn't my place." Troy stood up and walked over to the table and started to munch on some food. He didn't want to look at Sharpey and see her reaction...he couldn't tell what it was...

**A/N: I decided to leave it there for ****today;****Mwhaha**** I'm evil, I know! Just what will her reaction be? And still****who**** is her father, other than a powerful man everyone is afraid of? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4, AN

**Authors note:** Hey guys, sorry I have not been updating much the past month, I have been away on holiday in the sunny New Mexico, Albuquerque –giggles- Me and my brother went with some friends and their parents. It was cool.. so today as a sorry gift I will get the next three or four chapters up! Please review!!

Luffle Laura-Ocean xx


	5. Chapter 5, The fall out

**To recap: **_Troy puts the shirt he was wearing back on so all of the scars disappeared. "I shouldn't have shown you that... it wasn't my place." Troy stood up and walked over to the table and started to munch on some food. He didn't want to look at Sharpay and see her reaction...he couldn't tell what it was..._

Grasping quiet loudly light blue tears rolled down her face. She wondered what he meant by the mark on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me this before Troy, when I asked you what you knew of my father?" She said taking breaths every now and then. She felt a cold hatred for her father all a sudden. All the color drained out of her face when she thought was he had made Troy do. "Why do you continue to serve such an evil, repulsive man" She carried on, standing up and pasting the room. She was upset that Troy would not even look at her any more. "Why?!"

"What did you mean by something or, Troy, please tell me" She begged.

Troy finally could look at Sharpay, but not really at her he looked at the wall behind her... then as he continued to talk, he eventually looked at Sharpay. "He is not evil and repulsive as you call him. He is your father, and he knows what is best. He's done so much for me and my family that I would be ashamed I did not. That is my duty. He gives me jobs because he trusts me... He knows I will do what is necessary to complete it. You probably don't understand any of this... but it was for your own good to keep you out of all this worry. I would do anything for your father. He saved my life so many times I can not count. So when he asks me to do these things. He does it as a favor. It is NOT an order. I do it because I know I should." Troy looks away from Sharpay getting a little upset, yet he did not know why... The kitten Petals was at his feet rubbing against him purring.

Sharpay heard his words and wonderings ruinously. "No I don't understand" soon she starts heading towards the door and got ready to open it. "And what was I, one of my fathers favors you were paying him", Sharpay said, her mouth was getting dry. She could not see, properly by all the tears drowning her vision. She opened the door, and stepped out, bumping to a twin but not looking directly at him.

Troy angry yet confused, the girl who he might have loved had just walked out that door. He wasn't going to let her get away like Brittany did. Troy ran after Sharpay and took out his gun and locked the door to WWW shut. "No don't leave... I didn't mean it like that..." Troy shot a look toward the Polio twins and they ran off to the back. Troy continued walking 

slowly toward Sharpay, "I mean yes it started out that way, but you mean more to me then just some thing I have to do...your important to me."

Sharpay was not going to have any of it. He lied to her and from her dark past she was not going to be lied to again, she was even scared that Troy had pulled out his gun, but this wasn't going to stop her. "Let me out please Troy, I don't want to be near anyone that lied to me anymore", She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Fiddling with the turquoise ring that he had gave her this morning, Sharpay took it of and put it in her pocket. Of course she still liked/loved Troy but was it all a game to him, so she thought.

Maddie re-entered The joke shop. She came here everyday, she enjoyed it here. The store was full of pranks, joke, and fun. Exactly what Maddie was all about. And the people who came here had to be all about that too? Or possibly just the twins..

Troy looked sad but he couldn't keep her captive in here. Troy opened the doors and let her go. 'She needs some time to think and to calm down' he thought to himself. Troy turned around and saw the Polio twins there staring at him. "What are you looking at? This isn't some kind of entertainment show, move along." 

Dustin entered the joke shop too. He was out for his daily walk and figured he'd stop in to see if anything that caught his eye was in. He acknowledged the Polio twins. There were a few people in here, but from what he could see none that he knew. He looked again and noticed Sharpay and Maddie. Dustin had short brown hair that curled a little bit. He's tall, and well-built. His green eyes are if you just looked through a meadow. 

Sharpay Walked out of the shop and fell to the ground outside crying, 'Should I go back and apologies' she thought to herself. 'No he lied to you' 'But he said you were important' Her thoughts kept battling inside her.

Dustin noticed Sharpay leaving. She definitely looked upset as she left. Should he go and talk to her? But he realized the same guy he saw with her last night. He didn't want that guy to get mad at him. Not with his past anyway.

Maddie realizes Sharpays departure. She knew the reason, she had overheard the conversation. She didn't understand it. But she knew Troy was just a stupid boy since she met him. 'What a jerk..' she thought to herself. However she knew Troy wasn't having a good time. So to make it worse she walks over it him and pats him on the shoulder saying "Nice going, bud." 

Outside, Sharpay saw a blurry Dustin but could not even open her mouth to talk. Wiping away the tears that came so often now, she stood up and dusted herself down. Re-doing her make up and tying her golden hair up and she put back on the turquoise ring and lingered near the main door to the joke shop.

Dustin rushed over to Sharpay. "Hey, what's wrong?" He felt dumb for asking. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He gave her a concerned look.

"Oh, I just fell out with Troy over a stupid thing, you know" Sharpay said, gaining back her voice. 

"Oh, that's too bad." Dustin didn't really know Troy but he had seen him before. He didn't want to judge him, so he it made it hard to talk to Sharpay. He decided the best thing would be to get her mind off of it. "Hm, wanna look around?" 

Troy getting furious with Maddie said, "Look girlie you have no idea what just happened so keep your mouth shut or I'll zip it for you. Ok good glad you think I'm some kind of man sleeper. But that's just great and all, and you think you're the best person in the world but hate to break it to you hun, the best person in the whole who makes everything brighter just walked right out that door. I messed up. And I did it big time. I don't need your snobby, nosey little nose to tell me I messed up. So why don't you go somewhere else and bother someone else, before you get in some serious trouble." Troy was furious He just lost the girl he loved and now is having this annoying know-it-all bothering him. And NOW he see's some guy talking to HIS girl. His girl... My girl... Troy became very sad and depressed at that moment... she's not my girl... I blew it... 

"I left my bag in the quiet room" Sharpay said. "Its got some pretty important things in. Do you mind coming with me" Sharpay said as she re entered the shop". 

Maddie stared at Troy and gave him a look like wow.. She decided to walk over to Sharpay and Dustin. "How are you guys doing?", She asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all!", Dustin said to Sharpay. He noticed Maddie approaching. "Hello Maddie." He spoke towards her.

Troy saw Sharpey and felt embarrassed... "Go ahead..." "Polio!" The two Polio twins came into the room in a hurry. Troy went over to them and whispered "Go into the back and make sure that the quite room is safe to go in... and make sure nothing funny happens or I'll have both of your heads" 

Dustin saw that Troy wanted to talk with Sharpey. So he looked at her and said "Go talk to him.", He then leaves her and goes to meet the guy who just walked in.  
He notices that the new guy was browsing the shelves and walked behind him. "Hey, I'm Dustin." he introduced himself.

Sharpay watched Troy from across the room until she could not stand it any longer. Walking up to him she Slapped him across the face so hard it left a red hand print, "That was for lying to me" She said, and slapped him again, "That was for being mean to Maddie, and number three, can I talk to you Troy" Sharpey said more softly.

_AN/Please review (:_


	6. Chapter 6, forgiving and the fight

Troy put his hand to his cheek he could feel it burn. "I deserved that... and yes of coarse you can talk to me." Troy's cheek wasn't the only thing that was bruised his pride was, but Troy thought to hell with pride. I need to get Sharpay back if it was the last thing he did. "Do you want to talk here or... somewhere else..." Troy looked at Sharpay and hoped she'd forgive him, some how.

"Of course you deserved that Troy, whatcheah think, I'm going to let you lie to me and jump in bed with you" Sharpay replied. "Sorry that was a bad example, we can talk here, its not to crowded" she said. "If I am going to forgive you, I want you to stop working for my father."

Troy looked shocked that she thought he had lied to her, "When have I lied to you... If I did it was to only protect you. I, Me, with out your father or not, I want to keep you safe... S-s-stop wo-wo-working for your father... that is a lot easier said then done...he won't be pleased at all. But for you I'd risk my life if it'd make you happy. Just tell me what to do. I'll do anything. Just name it. I want you back into my life. I don't deserved you, you could do sooo much better. But I need you..." Troy looked into her eyes. Troy kneeled down on one knee. "Sharpay don't be afraid I will always be with you, this is not an engagement ring. This is a promise ring... That I will stay faithful to you. Do you accept... we wouldn't want Petals to have to have divorced parents do you. Think what it'll do to her." Troy smiled looking up at Sharpay. "So what do you say?" 

Sharpay could not help but laugh and the last comment about Petals, she smiled back, "I'm sorry if I hurt or upset you Troy, I would like you to stop working for my father, but I won't force you to, if working for you makes you truly and deeply happy inside. I just don't want you to get hurt," Sharpay paused for some breath, and then carried on, "I adore the promise ring. And I accept Troy, I don't want Petals to have to not see us together now" A glowering smile hit bighted up her face. "What next?" She added to the convosation with HER Troy.

Troy was the happiest he'd ever been to have Sharpay back and that she accepted his ring. She was his again, and he wasn't going to allow it to be any different. Troy jumped up and kissed Sharpay he swung her around in a circle, he felt as he could fly without a broom or charm or do anything. Troy let Sharpay down because she seemed a little dizzy to him. "I think we should wait a while till we talk again about your father... and me leaving..." Troy could feel his arm hurting, her father was very angry...but not at him luckily. Something in Evan's plans had went wrong. What part Troy did not know but it wasn't pretty. Troy could only see a green light. He knew what had happened. Troy bowed his head, in the remembrance of a loss comrade, who had not done his job, and then killed by his master.

Trying to stand up straight after been swung around in circles by Troy, Sharpay spoke, "We should not go and see him my father tonight, nor talk of him. You are in to much pain. I hope he wont find me after this" She said still spinning on the spot, "After all you are all I need now, and I'm going to work on making you the happiest man alive Troy" she carried on. Sharpay could sense Troy's mark hurting but did not say anything. But still being dizzy she fell down laughing aloud. 

Troy told Sharpay to sit down and that he'll be back in a bit. Troy's mark was hurting. He needed to see Matt to see if it was just his... Troy walked out of the joke shop and sent a text message to Matt and asking him if he could come to the candy shop. Troy walked to the candy shop to buy some delicious treats for Sharpay.

Sharpay sat down looking worried as she watched Troy walk out of the joke shop. She knew what it was. The mark had coursed him pain again. She knew it would not stop without getting to her father. Plotting inside her head Sharpay decided that she was going to sneak out later and go and meet her father alone that night, to stop it for once and all.

Matt had been walking from his room at his house for lunch when his phone vibrated in his jean pocket. He read it quickly and took off at a run out the door. As soon as he was out of sight, he appeared next to the pub. From there, he took off running once more, towards the joke shop.

When he got to the door, he knocked on it five times, which is what the message had said to do. He waited for someone to open the door. He hoped that he wasn't too late. He hoped that nothing had happened to anyone. Matt was dark, mysterious and brown attracting a lot of attention. He currently has chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks. He was not the tallest of the fellows coming in at a 5'7" stature yet he gets as much if not more "love" On a visit to the America he found something that he immediately fell in love with and that was Tattoos. He has many and hopes to get more.

Troy sat across the street of the joke shop saw Matt standing outside the front and yelled to him, "Matt! Over here turn around", Troy could see he didn't know where he was. Troy too lazy to get up and in too much pain sent a little text message over to Matt. The message got to Matt quickly, and he went over to where Troy was sat.

"Oi. Mate, what's wrong? You interrupted my lunch. You know how much I love to eat." Matt said walking over to Troy. He sat down next to him. "What did you do this time? What do you need the charmer to get you out of?" 

Troy saw Matt coming, "Matt shut up, and get me somewhere private where we can talk..." Troy tried to stand but falls back down the pain was terrible, unlike any other he's felt.

"We can go back my house. Nobody's there. You're always welcome there anyways. Why didn't you just get a taxi there?" Matt said running the rest of the way over to Troy. He grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "You're going to have to try and walk a bit mate." 

Troy's mark was hurting then suddenly it all stopped. He felt his body weight some how relieved, he looked down and felt as if he was floating, "Thanks mate" Troy looked at Matt and could tell that it was not him. Troy looked around seeing someone who was powerful. Troy saw a hooded figure... he knew who it was... "Matt get out of here... make sure Sharpay is ok, protect her... If something happens to me..."

The hooded figure walked gracefully over to Matt and Troy threw the crowd. With more hooded figures around in the background.

Sharpay was still sitting here in the joke shop and could not see Troy anymore but she had seen Matt run like hell over towards the shop where Troy currently was. Twirling her golden hair around her finger the locket, still around her neck began in burn so much it nearly scolded her.. 

Bekkah, outside near Troy at the time, saw that her mark stopped burning, she looked inside the sweet shop and said, "Oh this is going to be hell" running inside she shouted, "Troy you know Evan's too?" Bekkah looked shocked "No no you you can't..."

Troy looked at Bekkah confused, "How do you have the mark? You've never served my master?" Troy takes a look toward the shop where Sharpay is, "Matt please make sure she's ok I don't want her to come out of that shop. She can't see this... If something happens... I... I..." Troy couldn't finish this sentence He pushed Matt and Bekkah down on the ground, so they wouldn't been hit my a passing gun shot.

_**Please review.**_


End file.
